Exemplary embodiments pertain to aircraft propulsion, and more particularly to systems and methods for a hybrid electric aircraft system with distributed propulsion between multiple engines and at least one thrust producing auxiliary fan module.
Aircraft, such as those utilized by commercial airlines, typically include two or more gas turbine engines mounted in or under the wings of the aircraft. The engines generate thrust, propelling the aircraft forward and allowing operation of the aircraft. A typical engine utilized in this configuration includes a fan forward of a turbine engine core, with the turbine engine core driving the rotation of the fan either via a direct drive system or a geared connection.
During flight, air passing over the fuselage of the aircraft forms a boundary layer immediately adjacent the fuselage due to friction between the air and the fuselage. The boundary layer resists forward motion through the air. In order to overcome the resistance of the boundary layer, the engines are typically oversized relative to a thrust requirement of the aircraft were the boundary layer to not be present.